


The 30-Year-Old-Virgin

by Demial



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution, Rescue, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Third and final commission for aurumstultorumNo prompt; it was writer's choice! I chose to write Lord El-Melloi Waver Velvet hiring Reader, a femdom, to help him get rid of his pesky virginity.Edit: added a second self-indulgent non-smut chapter
Relationships: Lord El-Melloi II/Reader, Waver Velvet/Reader
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unsure about the fandom. does that include the anime?? i dunno.

Lord El-Melloi II put out his third cigar. He sighed, with his face set in deeper frown lines than usual. He almost took out a fourth one.

Someone knocked at the door.

He had given Gray the night off, so he rose from the sofa and opened the door himself. On the other side stood you. You wore a long, black coat, which wasn't out of the norm for cold, dreary London. Also a pair of black heels.

"Please," he said, beckoning you in politely.

You took in his stiff posture and serious demeanour and sat on the sofa opposite him.

"I know you were, ummm, Lord El-something. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I ask if there's something shorter I can call you?"

"My real name is Waver Velvet."

"Okay. Waver."

You sat in silence until he coughed. During that time, you noted how delicate his facial features were. Combined with his long, elegant hair, he was almost beautiful. Nonetheless, he was probably considered plain among the mages in the Clock Tower from what little you knew of them. The other thing notable was the deep elevens and matching undereye lines like someone drew an X on his face. After the cough, his dark grey eyes disappeared as he looked down at the pack of cigars he was opening.

"No smoking," you said.

"Pardon?"

You could see it in his face; he didn't expect to receive an order in his own office.

"I don't want you smoking in the same room as me." You stared back calmly.

He didn't listen and proceeded to cut the end off the cigar. Something smacked his hands. The cigar fell to the carpet.

"Whaaa?"

He looked up to find you holding a riding crop. The annoyed, shocked expression on his face was befitting a child, not a man, and you almost slapped his face with the crop, too.

"You can't just do something like that!" he protested.

"I can." You smiled. "You remember what my ad said when you contacted me?"

He grumbled, picking up the cigar.

"Leave it there," you said, dropping the smile.

"What?!" Again with the childish objecting.

"I see I have a brat on my hands. Are you going to keep this up or am I going to have to punish you?"

Your unflappable, even tone surprised him. Then he recovered and began to yell at you again.

You brought the leather strip of the crop down on the coffee table with a _whap_. "Waver. If you keep this up, I'm going to slap your pretty face."

That struck him dumb. He blinked. "Pretty...?"

"Yeah," you repeated, like it was obvious. "Anyway, you asked me here for a reason, right? Something about sex?"

He blushed deeply at the last word but managed a solemn, "Yes. This isn't to leave this room, however."

"I agree with that. I wouldn't have any clients if I blabbed all their secrets."

"Right."

Waver was sweating. He probably needed that cigar pretty badly. Seeing that, you got off your sofa and went to sit next to him on his.

"Come here," you said, reaching for him.

After a moment's hesitation, he leaned into your embrace awkwardly, laying his head on your shoulder. You pet down his back, down his long hair. He closed his eyes and let himself relax for the first time today.

"I thought I'd have to be hard on you to get you to behave but you just need some love, don't you?"

You spoke too soon. He flew out of your embrace to cross his arms and open his mouth wide to no doubt object again. You intended to make it the last time, giving him that slap you promised before. You were treated to another shocked expression. He brought his hand up to touch the cheek you just hit.

The action brought your attention to the black glove on his hand. You grabbed it. You went to pull it off, rethought that, and decided it looked better on. Honestly, you were annoyed at how slow this was progressing. You pulled his hand closer to sit on it. He tensed reflexively and you ground down on his curled fingertips. You groaned.

Waver swallowed. Perhaps he was being a more obedient boy because he passively watched and let you use his hand to get off.

"I-I thought we were helping with my issue...?" he eventually asked.

You stopped. "You didn't expect me to take your dick without prep first, did you?"

"No. Right."

Judging by the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, he really didn't know what you were talking about. You gestured for him to get up. You scooted to the middle of the sofa and opened your coat.

He saw your totally nude body and screamed, "Right here?!" He glanced at the door.

You sat there, relaxed with your nudity in the open. "Oh, you're worried someone might catch us? Part of the thrill, don't you think?"

He facepalmed but the telling tent in his dark slacks disagreed. You put a palm to it, rubbing tentatively. "So, yes? No?" you asked.

He eyed you for a few moments, then the feeling of your hand won him over. He agreed. You bade him grab a towel. "This'll be messy." He nearly choked on his own saliva when you pointed out his obvious virginity. But that was good with you. Guiding him was just up your alley. He kept a frown on his face as a tiny show of defiance but followed orders otherwise. You had him move the coffee table to the side. After you spread the towel on the sofa and planted your naked butt on it, you asked him to stand in front of you.

"I hope you're not nervous," you said, undoing his belt. "I've seen all sizes and colours."

"I am not!"

You chuckled. Pulling down his underwear, his semi-erect cock jutted out from his slim hips. It was a fat little thing and very light brown. You grasped it tightly immediately, wanting to see if it was as squeezable as it looked.

You never met a man who tried to take your hands off his dick before.

"Sensitive?" you asked super sweetly.

You tugged downward on said dick and he fell to his knees. You gave him another squeeze, leaned in slowly to give him a quick kiss. His lips were as soft as they looked. You put your arm around the back of his neck to trap him into making out with you. Turns out he was into it, his expression relaxing for the first time since you walked in. You stroked him in time with the movements of your lips.

He suddenly stiffened and grunted. You opened your eyes to find your hand covered in cum. You pumped your eyebrows at that. Then you looked up at him.

"You think you're getting out of this? I know you're secretly enjoying yourself."

Silence.

That didn't deter you. You pushed him to the ground and got on top, determined to make him cum inside you.

Afterwards, he saw you to the door, adorably red-faced. He muttered a barely passable polite goodbye. You gave him a little wave in reply.

"Bye, Waver! I had fun!"

Waver shut the door behind you and sighed in relief. Now that _that_ was over, hopefully, he didn't have to hear from Reines or anyone else about his virginity ever again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a self-indulgent second chapter. Waver is soft and caring with a vulnerable Reader.

A pained whine came from you as the lump of blankets undulated on the bed.

"Shhhh," said the lord, "you're safe."

And he went back to his paperback. When you rolled over, you had disturbed the arm holding his book but he didn't fuss at you. You had been through enough already. He watched over you as you rested, and hopefully healed, sitting next to you on the bed. He was grateful you allowed him so close. In fact, you surprised him by keeping him close.

The day before he had found you being held captive in secret by another dweller of the Clock Tower. How and for what reason exactly, he didn't bother to learn. Something about the other man believing you were his. People often want what they know they can't have. Lord El-Melloi II found it disgusting. He surmised that you had other customers in the Clock Tower; how else were you allowed in as a non-mage? Another mage saw you leaving Waver's rooms and became jealous enough, as ego-driven mages often do, to throw you in a cage and keep you there for days without a bath. Even did the magical equivalent of tasering you when you didn't cooperate.

Waver hadn't expected you to go down easy and he took a little satisfaction in knowing you gave the disgusting other mage pieces of your mind.

In any case, he found you weak, your clothes soaked in your own urine, and about to be broken. He wouldn't have been able to get to you without his students at his side. He took them along. Once inside, he convinced the other mage to give you up. He spun the Watch Tower rules in favour of letting you go. One of the things he was talented with.

Perhaps you would have run away from this place full of potential danger you did not understand but right now, you were too weak. Waver hid his disgust at your stink and hoisted you over his shoulder. His students offered to carry you but he refused. In fact, he sent them away.

With only his small assistant in tow, he took you to his rooms and to his bathtub. Grey blushed deeply when she entered the bathroom with the extra towels the lord had her fetch. She didn't expect to see him carefully undressing you on the floor with another towel underneath as a cushion. She wondered how he wasn't also blushing at your nakedness. She admired his ability to be dependable in a pinch.

She didn't know he had seen you naked before.

Waver sent her away, more gently than his students, and began to bathe you. The warmth of the water seeped into your body. The gentle glide of his soapy hands brought you back to consciousness. Like an abandoned kitten, you were shaking and cast your lost, sad gaze about until it landed on him. He expected you to recoil but he found your fingers clamping on the loose cloth of his sleeve with a refusal to let go. As if he was going anywhere?

When it came time to wash between your legs, he asked if you wanted to do it yourself. Being faced with the decision of making any kind of exertion, you began to weep. You clung to him, making him lean closer to hold you in return. Delicately, because you were already cracking and he was afraid you were going to break. It was awkward for him at first but if that was what you needed right now, he figured you knew what was best. He made a mental note to ask Grey to wash his current suit afterwards.

Speaking of, he didn't notice the time go by until she came in, making sure to avert her eyes, telling him he should eat. She was successful in convincing him by pointing out that you needed to eat and drink, as well. You had only water so far.

There was something about the way her lord made sure you ate first that gave her uncomfortable feelings deep inside. They weren't useful for the moment so she ignored them.

Waver was afraid you'd drop the food so he fed you. Sandwiches, which you chewed carefully with the little strength you had. He held the cup of tea to your mouth to allow you to sip.

"Sorry," he said softly in a rare moment of embarrassment, when it was too hot to drink yet.

The fool didn't remember to feed himself.

At the moment, you wore only a large towel draped around your shoulders. He didn't have any clothes you could wear and Grey's clothes were too small for you. He ended up putting you to bed naked. You still shook so he piled on all the blankets he owned. You whined every time he tried to leave so he had to grab a research book and stay. He was a little annoyed but all he did was give you a frowny side glance then settled in next to you to read.

When you were well enough to return home, he had Gray bring you a set of clean clothes. Waver drove you home. Sitting next to him in the car, you were still feeling fragile. You almost reached for his arm to comfort yourself but hesitated. He was done taking care of you so would he stop tolerating your closeness.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" he said, perhaps noticing you staring.

"Sure!" you forced yourself to say.

Standing outside his car, in front of your home, you were anxious about going inside. You'd be alone. You weren't sure you were ready. Waver's expression was as it normally was, tired and grumpy, but he waited patiently. You gathered all your courage and went in. He watched you go and again, he was annoyed; he didn't like seeing you go.


End file.
